


Ocean

by tsauergrass



Series: Prompted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ocean, fruit tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsauergrass/pseuds/tsauergrass
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr by@OTPshipper98: "Ocean"Draco visits the sea at one in the morning in January.





	Ocean

He’s always had an obsession with the sea.

Draco squints against the wind. In the night waves crash relentlessly against the rocks, white foams breaking out and disappearing into the dark. The unforgiving January wind whips his hair and bites his frozen cheeks. Tides rise and dip and push forth and pull back, rolling waves after waves to shore; on the dock he can hear the faint echo of it, of waves crashing and breaking and falling apart and drifting back, the ancient cycle going on like an old poem recited.

He could not have seen the sea at the Manor. Perhaps that’s why it’s always fascinated him, why he always returns to it instead of the decaying mansion hidden beneath ever-green hills. His father never thought much of it. Only glimpses when he accompanied him on businesses, a smudge of blue in the distance. A wonder. A trace of hope that hadn’t been squashed by years of suffocating darkness.

The repeating lullaby of crashing waves soothes his frayed ends. He closes his eyes.

“Hey,” A breathless voice says in the howling wind. Draco opens his eyes and turns. Harry stands in front of him, two paper cups in hand.

“Sorry, they only have fruit tea.” Harry hands him a cup and gestures to the small, dim light somewhere afar. “At least it’s hot, so.”

“It’s fine.” Draco shakes his head. “Did you run all the way back?”

Harry shrugs.

“You shouldn’t. Not in this temperature,” Draco says quietly. “You didn’t have to.”

“Keeps my body warm.” Harry shrugs again with a small smile and turns to face the sea. His hair is wild in the wind; his glasses reflect the dark ocean. One hand stuffed in the pocket of his leather jacket. There is no moon tonight, and Harry looks like a blur of colors, a palette; grey, dark grey, brown. Black. Just this and nothing else.

Draco looks back to the sea and sips his tea. It is sweet and tangy, sour with the taste of apples. It slides down his throat and warms him up from the inside.

Here is an evidence how good people don’t always get a good ending: cursed as a baby and suffered through childhood, almost killed six times and died once, and now all Harry has is a quiet and snappy boyfriend who needs to go to the sea at one in the morning in bloody frozen January. Who doesn’t even know how to drive so he insists on driving because _we can’t ride brooms in this weather, Draco, you’ll catch a cold._ Who doesn’t know how to say thanks, or I love you. Who sometimes wants to give up and disappear like sea foams breaking against rocks, drifting and disappearing into the dark.

“Do you want to be alone?” Harry suddenly asks. His voice fades in the howling wind.

“No,” Draco says. Swallows. “Stay.”

Harry reaches out tentatively, touches his arm. Draco doesn’t pull back. Harry wraps his arm around him and pulls him close.

Draco leans against him.

And here is another evidence how bad people don’t always get the suffering they deserve, because he is an ex-Death Eater but he has a boyfriend who drives him to the coast an hour away from their flat in London because today was the day his mother died and he misses her. Who brings him hot fruit tea and stands beside him against the wind and reads him, like an open book, even though he is quiet and snappy. Who holds him every time he falls apart, close and warm, and tells him I love you.

Draco closes his eyes and buries his face into Harry’s neck. It’s warm like a burning fire.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Harry squeezes his arm and holds him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
